masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiberpius Adranianus
Tiberpius Adranianus is a turian bounty hunter, mercenary and Executive Officer (XO) of the Poseidon, the crew of which also included his friends Yvonne Sutherburg and Alan Shepard. Biography To be added Personality and traits In his youth, Tiberpius was willing to do what his people considered was right, and chose military service as part of his mandatory service to the Turian Hierarchy. However, even at this young age he chafed at the rules, never understanding why his people confined themselves to such honorable actions even in situations where the least honorable course of action would yield better results. He would never openly defy his family or the Hierarchy, but his private life was one that quickly become steeped in corruption and situations that would have brought immediate shame to anyone affiliated with him. Eventually, the Hierarchy saw an individual not beyond "torturing" people if it helped him but also one who openly questioned and challenged the chain of command, causing Tiberpius to be eventually disowned by his family. Though he had already been discharged from the turian military there were calls for that to be revoked and for Tiberpius to be court-martialed or hanged. Unfortunately for the Hierarchy, he had already left Palaven; his family, in an attempt to flee the harsh critics on their homeworld, had used their own shuttle to leave the planet, not knowing their son was en route to Omega. As an adult, Tiberpius has grown to be much wiser and more restraint. Having learned much from the mistakes he caused in the past, Tiberpius often imparts much-needed advise to the younger crew of the Poseidon hoping that they don't make the same mistakes he did. Despite this, Tiberpius can be quite deceptive if the situation calls for it, when he apparently plotted to handover Alan to the Systems Alliance for a bounty and was called out for it by Yvonne. However, it is revealed that Tiberpius had faked a transfer in order to gather intel on Alliance and Spectre activities in order to ensure Alan's safety and even apologized for it. Despite any misgivings Tiberpius may have had about Alan's plans, he was loyal to his friend and considered the younger Shepard as a son and used that bond to reach him when Alan would behave irrationally. Appearance As with most turians, Tiberpius stands approximately 6 feet 10 inches tall. Typically he is seen as looking predatory, something he plays on a great deal. In the place of the human average number of fingers he has but two long, proportionally thick fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand, all of which are tipped with talons, and two mandibles at his mouth. The markings on his face are a dark purple, almost indistinguishable from his the grey of his skin, and almost represents the homeworld he was born on. His forward facing eyes give the impression of extreme alertness and good eyesight, and this often puts people off when looking at him. He has the same metallic carapace all turians have, a result of turian evolution to withstand the solar radiation on their world. In the place of hair he has what appears to be a hardened headdress, and he has two large bones protruding from the back of his legs near the joint at the knee, as all turians do. Weighing in at 226 pounds, he appears to be much heavier than the average turian. Tiberpius has garnered several wounds over his lifetime, some of them from military service and others from his work as a mercenary. His most prominent wound stretches down the entire length of his face, the result of him being caught between four krogan bounty hunters and having to fight them off. Skills and abilities To be added Appearances in other media Novels * Mass Effect: Horizons (First appearance) Quotes Mass Effect: Horizons To be added Trivia To be added Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Soldier Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Turian Marine Corps Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Freelancer Category:Pirates Category:Andromeda